


The Perseus to My Andromeda

by luneur



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Mild S&M, Mild Sexual Content, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slice of Life, Snapshots, Strong Female Characters, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneur/pseuds/luneur
Summary: She is abandoning a village full of women – albeit not a village full of women by choice, but because of war. By the Gods, she hopes Kassandra is worth it.
Relationships: Kassandra/Thyia (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	The Perseus to My Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JosivChrisma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/gifts).



> It was fun to write about this criminally underrated ship, so I hope you enjoy it, dear recip!
> 
> I've probably been OTT with my tagging and rating, but there we go. You can read more about Perseus and Andromeda [here](https://www.greeka.com/greece-myths/perseus-andromeda/).

“And you’re quite sure this is what you want from me?” Kassandra pauses, her lips pressing together.

It is the first time Thyia has ever detected so much as a hint of doubt in the Eagle Bearer’s eyes. She sees how the rope remains gripped tightly in Kassandra’s hand, so close yet so far, almost as though it is taunting her. For a moment, only the rushing of the Kephisos Spring waterfall fills her ears.

They have spent a lot of time here since Kassandra arrived in Lalaia. A lot, but not nearly enough.

“It is what we discussed when we first met, before we defeated the Sons of Xerxes,” Thyia replies. “I called you the Perseus to my Andromeda, and you pointed out that would involve me being nude and tied to…”

“I remember,” Kassandra says, casting her eyes towards the large slab of rock behind them, a wry smile spreading across her face.

“Well, it’s hardly an image one can forget.” Thyia grins, gently removing her greaves, her gauntlets, and her chestplate.

“I am barely a substitute for Perseus,” Kassandra replies, looking Thyia up and down approvingly as she sheds her remaining undergarments.

“You’re not carrying Medusa’s head for a start.”

“No, I left it in her lair when I slew her,” Kassandra deadpans. “An oversight, perhaps.”

Thyia starts to laugh, until she catches a glimpse of Kassandra, and senses that her mind has journeyed to some faraway place, and some recollection so haunting she wishes not to speak of it.

By the Gods, has Kassandra truly encountered _Medusa_? Thyia’s blood runs cold.

“Who _are_ you, _misthios_?” She dares to ask, her voice wavering.

“I’m still seeking the answers to that question myself,” Kassandra replies, as she begins to wind the rope around Thyia’s slender wrists.

~

  
“Once more.” Thyia pushes her shoulders back, holding her chin high. 

Kassandra surges towards her, and Thyia charges, gripping her new sword of Aphrodite Ore so tightly her hand throbs with pain.

There is an explosion of sound – the clattering of metal on metal. For a moment, Thyia thinks of their sparring as an intricate dance, beautiful, yet chaotic. She knows she must not lose her concentration. She is fighting for more than dominance – she is fighting for pride; to prove she deserves a place at Kassandra’s side.

She does not want her charity, her pity.

Thyia pushes forward. _Play_ _to your strengths_ , Kassandra had told her. _You are quick and agile – tire your opponent out, wait for an opening, and catch them off-guard._

She finally sees an opening.

Thyia attacks, but Kassandra parries and counters her, sending her crashing clumsily to the ground.

“ _Skatá!_ ” She curses, her breaths heavy and ragged as she slams her fists against the grass beneath. “You are bigger than me, yet still, you are faster than me. How am I ever supposed to be good enough?”

“You are already good enough,” Kassandra says, leaning over her to offer a helping hand.

“You are going easy on me,” Thyia snorts, getting to her feet. “Let’s go once more.”

“Stop being so hard on yourself.” Kassandra shakes her head, positioning herself into her fighting stance. “As you wish.”

They spar again.

And again.

“You are ready,” Kassandra says, panting with exertion. “And Lalaia is safe under your sister’s watch, for now, and for the years to come. You know I cannot stay here. The question is, do you wish to leave with me?”

“Yes.” Thyia smiles, her eyes filling with tears. “It is my time, Kassandra.”

“Our time,” Kassandra replies, pressing her lips towards Thyia’s for a tender kiss.

She is abandoning a village full of women – albeit not a village full of women by choice, but because of war. By the Gods, she hopes Kassandra is worth it.

  
~

Thyia prays to Poseidon to keep them safe before the _Adrestia_ leaves the harbor. It will take time to find her sea legs, she supposes.

Everything aboard the vessel is different and new to her. She soon learns the shanties sung by the oarswomen and comes to appreciate the tales of old legends and mythical beasts Barnabas so happily tells her. She laments the way the sea salt clings to her hair and flavors everything she eats and drinks. But Thyia has a role here – and Kassandra was right - the women contribute just as much as the men.

It is a life she once could only picture in her daydreams.

~

Thyia inches towards Kassandra on their bed, gently cupping her face in her hand while she kisses her.

“I brought you some bread,” she whispers, watching as Kassandra lazily opens one eye.

“What a pleasant way to wake,” Kassandra replies drowsily, gladly accepting the food.

Thyia clears her throat and folds her arms.

“What is it now?” Kassandra sighs, speaking while she is chewing.

“Your brother is refusing to take orders from Barnabas again.” Despite her best efforts, Thyia struggles to keep a smile from spreading across her face.

“Stupid _Maláka_ ,” Kassandra curses, searching for her clothes.

Deimos’ voice sounds out from above them, as loud as thunder. Thyia and Kassandra exchange wide-eyed looks. He is a force to be reckoned with, but Thyia is happy to see Kassandra and her family reunited.

“He will adapt,” Thyia says softly.

“I keep hoping so.” Kassandra sighs heavily.

“He has been through so much. You both have.”

“We _all_ have,” Kassandra reminds her.

Thyia knows it is true. War has shaped them and changed them all.

“You should go up there,” Thyia urges, embracing Kassandra as she walks past her. 

Briefly, Thyia thinks of Peri and is homesick for the green fields and the wildflowers she has left behind. As she falls asleep each night, she imagines the ocean is instead the constant rushing of the Kephisos Spring waterfall.

But she is free, at last, and seeing that the world has much to offer her alongside a woman she knows she loves.

Thyia no longer exists on the fringes.


End file.
